<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My Strength by zekelandons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030766">You Are My Strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons'>zekelandons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zeke wakes up on the morning of the anniversary of Chloe’s death, Michaela knows what’s bothering him and they have a heart to heart.<br/>A Zekaela one shot in Zeke's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are My Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>was inspired by this from 02x11 when Zeke was at his NA meeting and how he mentioned that day was the day of Chloe’s death and how badly he wanted to use. I had this idea that he and Michaela talked about it and how she really is his reason to be strong. Their relationship is so beautiful, raw and pure and I love it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew when I woke up this morning, today was going to be hard. It was the day that Chloe died. I felt the pain and the hurt wash over me like a giant tidal wave, drowning me in my pain. For years after Chloe’s death, I would turn to drugs and alcohol to numb the pain and part of me wanted to use today. But, there was something different about today than all the other days: I had someone who I could talk to about it. And, she had sensed it.</p>
<p>Michaela and I had this unusual way of communicating. I’m pretty sure it was the Callings or something else, but there were moments where we found ourselves staring into each other’s eyes and we were just silent, letting our thoughts talk for us. Mick had pulled me closer to her and I sank into her embrace, relishing her warmth. In the past months, my condition had gotten worse and I was cold all the time. Mick always found herself trying to keep me warm. She opened her eyes and she took her hand and stroked my face. Her gaze was so soft, so loving. I felt our connection start to work as she stroked my face with such tenderness.</p>
<p><i>Hey, I know,</i> she said</p>
<p><i>Know what?</i> I asked her.</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s Chloe. Today is the day she died, right?</i>
</p>
<p>I nodded. <i>It is.</i></p>
<p><i>I know you’re hurting,</i> she said gently.</p>
<p><i>I want it to go away, Mick.</i> I said, feeling hopeless.</p>
<p>
  <i>I feel the same way about Evie. But I try to think about the good times we had together.</i>
</p>
<p><i>I could tell you so many stories about Chloe, but....</i> I trailed off. I knew she had sensed my urge.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m here for you, Zeke. I’m always here for you.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I know. But, I....I wanted to use.</i>
</p>
<p>She nodded, understanding.</p>
<p>
  <i>They say that recovery isn’t easy. But, you told me that you have a reason to be strong.</i>
</p>
<p>I smiled at her as I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her closer.</p>
<p>
  <i>Mick, you’re my reason to be strong. It’s because you gave me a reason to live.</i>
</p>
<p>She smiled at me and I felt my heart turn over.</p>
<p>
  <i>I came back....for you.</i>
</p>
<p>She leaned forward and kissed me softly.</p>
<p>Having Michaela in my life was the greatest blessing I could ever have. Her kindness, her huge heart and her undying love for me gave me a reason to be strong, to have faith that I can fight my inner demons. I pulled her closer, kissing her back with a passion that I never felt before. When we pulled apart, we gazed into each other’s eyes. I didn’t want this to end. I stroked her hair and she kept caressing my face, so tenderly.</p>
<p>“Mick....” I whispered.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” she murmured.</p>
<p>“Thank you. For everything.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. And Zeke?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.”</p>
<p>I kissed her again, feeling the urge to use go away as I focused on Michaela. She was everything to me. And no matter how hard recovery was, she was my one and only reason to keep on going. She gave me a reason to fight, to live. Like in the cave. She is my strength. And she always will be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>